code_sharefandomcom-20200213-history
Char's Port
WIP A B O U T ~~Introvert ~ ISFJ-T ~ True Neutral~~ Heyo! I'm Char, she/her pronouns, your resident coding and kittens enthusiast! I've been told that I'm a friendly person and that I'm a nice person to hang around... so feel free to message me about anything; from your favorite food to a deep discussion about science and diversity. I'm very into the LGBTQ+ community and I enjoy standing up for those in marginalized communities. I love science and school is, like, my favorite thing. I may be the biggest nerd you'll ever meet! I'm super into art, writing, reading, coding, nerding, geeking, kitten-petting, graphic design, and more. R E Q U E S T S To give me a coding request, you can comment on this page or message me here, here, or here using this format: Name: Pronouns: Type of template: Detailed description of what the template should look like: I will then inform you on if I have the time to make the template for you, which I most likely will, and then make a prototype. I'll run it by you, ask for feedback, make modifications, and then continue until you like it! If it takes a lot of my effort, I will most likely ask you where you'd like the coding credits to be. Coding credits is simply a small link to my profile that generally looks like this unless you'd like it different: CODING CREDITS This sits at the very bottom of the template, typically. Types of templates I will make (and examples/descriptions) #Friend Badges ## #Club Badges ## #Reference Templates ## #Word Bubbles ## #Roleplay Page Templates ## #Signatures ## #Quote Templates ## #Pairing Badges ## #Affiliate Templates ## Types of templates I will not make (and examples/descriptions) #Welcome Messages (as of 19.7.11) ## These messages can block up people's message walls and are somewhat annoying when too many users have them. They are quite useful when it is a few members of the community welcoming others because it introduces them to the community, the people welcoming, and it is a kind thing to do, but they should, in my opinion, also be personalized and created by the user because without that, it often loses its touch of personality. I am in the creation of one welcome message for another person because they requested before 19.7.11 when I did not specify that I would not create these messages. This is an exception, and I can make other exceptions to this rule for it is not overly firm. #Anything that does not abide to the wiki's rules ## Making these would get both the user and myself in trouble, and I do not want to make a bad example #Anything enforcing stereotypes ## I am very against stereotypes, so I would basically be betraying myself if I were to create a template like this #Anything possibly offensive ## I am very against offending people, so I would basically be betraying myself if I were to create a template like this. In addition, it would be quite rude. If the type of template that you would like is not on these lists, please contact me so that I can determine whether I will make that template or not. E X A M P L E S These are the templates that I have either created myself or greatly assisted with creating. Personal= Signature LCK Welcome FFK Welcome |-| Templated Templates= FFK Word Bubble Friend Badge Quote Template For A School Project Ref Template For A School Project FMW Ref |-| Badges = My Friend Badge Whisper's Friend Badge Cress's Friend Badge Official Strange Ducks Badge Official Rainbow Pfp Badge The Official Badge of Catherine's Evils Alicorn Eating Badge Official XD Club Badge Stalker Repellent Badge Favorite KotLC Character Being Amy Badge KotLC Marella+Linh Pairing Badge KotLC Marella+Stina Pairing Badge KotLC Marella+Sophie Pairing Badge KotLC Sophie+Biana Pairing Badge KotLC Sophie+Biana+Linh Pairing Badge KotLC Sophie+Linh Pairing Badge KotLC Marella+Biana Pairing Badge KotLC Biana+Linh Pairing Badge |-| Wiki Development= LCK Pairings LWC Approved LWC Completed LWC WIP LWC Marauder's Map Saphneari Tolke's Word Bubble Song Twins Wiki Affiliate T E A C H I N G ~~Introvert ~ ISFJ-T ~ True Neutral~~ Heyo! I'm Char, your resident coding and kittens enthusiast! I've been told that I'm a friendly person and that I'm a nice person to hang around... so feel free to message me about anything; from your favorite food to a deep discussion about science and diversity. I'm very into the LGBTQ+ community and I enjoy standing up for those in marginalized communities. I love science and school is, like, my favorite thing. I may be the biggest nerd you'll ever meet! I'm super into art, writing, reading, coding, nerding, geeking, kitten-petting, graphic design, and more. O T H E R ~~Introvert ~ ISFJ-T ~ True Neutral~~ Heyo! I'm Char, your resident coding and kittens enthusiast! I've been told that I'm a friendly person and that I'm a nice person to hang around... so feel free to message me about anything; from your favorite food to a deep discussion about science and diversity. I'm very into the LGBTQ+ community and I enjoy standing up for those in marginalized communities. I love science and school is, like, my favorite thing. I may be the biggest nerd you'll ever meet! I'm super into art, writing, reading, coding, nerding, geeking, kitten-petting, graphic design, and more. Category:Active Port